Build talk:Team - HA Glaive Spike
Looks fun... It actually works? 18:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Team - HA Channeled Spike ^ has more damage, defense, and utility--TahiriVeila 18:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) But that spike doesnt have massive AOE like glaive has. this build should be a laugh in balling teams :ups. Diff play styles tbh.--Haseo 17:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I actually tried a Glaive spike when they first changed the skill to 10sec recharge, had 6 players running glaive builds. The damage is good, but the problem is you have to run to the enemy to spike hence giving away the spike.--Ritz1337 20:13, October 22, 2009 (GMT+10:00) precast glaive, shadow step, cast glaive again(this drops the first ashes) and then drop again 16:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Shadow step causes ashes to drop to begin with.--Haseo 16:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) lol im dumb. then just frigin run in??? its not that hard. u click with dah mouse. u move the mosue forward a lil, click with ur pointer finger... and wala! ur moving!-- 21:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :And the prot stands there drooling while five rits run at a target. Right?--TahiriVeila 22:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Prot struggles to SB 3 people if im honest Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::You could always try an IMS, like Dash. It never takes more than 3 to run in without anyway and with +50% movement speed it's harder to see, especially if you're all holding your ashes and running all over the shot anyway. Plus you have a spike which recharges in 10 seconds. It's more like epic pressure than a spike. 01:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ups. Dash is actually in the build. Put Weaken Armor on the BiP for high armor professions?--Haseo 16:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Is there an option to run like... this build without the spike element? Just outpressure them abusing glaive? Might change 1 glaive + bip for dual frontline or ES war + MB ele, not sure..Sebv2727 12:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :That is what I made it for. Personaly, I think it is more pressure than spike, but I suppose you could run it both ways.--Haseo 19:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Or just pressure from repeated spike, so to speak. You do have a 10 second recharge, so if a spike fails you can just rinse and repeat, especially given all the AoE damage. Yes, Channeled Spike is better for outright spiking, but given that this has massive AoE and doesn't cry "Interrupt me!" (after all, the dropping of ashes can't be interrupted) like the other does. ES or GwK could be nice though. 19:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Snares? This could be so much more useful if they brought an ele with snares... common sense people. 15:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Because it obviously hasn't got dual ward and dual grasping. Thomas Dutch 15:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::ups. Please look @ build before commenting xD--Haseo 17:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) GwK How about one rit with GwK on the other monk?-- 15:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :The only place I can see this build has potential would be king of the hill, I'd love to see 2x4 DwG dropped on the alter with EoE for lols. Also why do you have a BiP? I'd replace that with another GwK and bring Empowerment or a spirit ranger with EoE, Natural Renewal and Tranquility and replace the monks with ele or rit healers --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 16:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I am seeing the synergy with Rt or /Rt healers, since you're gonna have plenty of space for extra spirits on the other rits. I'm not so sure about an all-rit team though, dunno why. I guess it could work though, at least for "fame-farming". 19:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I meant Rit healer only if taking a EoE spirit spammer since Nature's Renewal can cripple your own prot monk as well. And EoE seem to synergize well with this sort of build (since most foes in the area will have their hp well bellow 90% after a spike/pressure w/e)--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 16:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's a good point, if you can kill one person with a DwG spike but only injure others, EoE would kick in to finish them off. With 1/2 duration, double activation speed prots, the enemy team might have some difficulty stopping the spike too. You wouldn't be able to take the bonder tho, so you might need some more defense. 15:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Maybe something like: : : : : : : : : ? 16:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yea something like that--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 20:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Also since we cant take our bonder maybe a defensive spirit rit instead; with shelter,displacement and union?--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 21:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't, simce Shelter, Displacement and Union are aweful. They will die after a few hits, and especially in HA where you have 8 players, they will last very little time at all. An extra PwK or BwM and/or other resto support on a third rit should do, though. 19:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::This should solve that problem? --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it ok if I change the main build a bit? I mean this has been on trial for over a month with no change at all, and the state it is in now it will surely get trashed. I could try and make it a bit less trashish D: --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 00:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) needs fall back.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :good idea--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 04:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::something like this maybe? : : : : : : : : --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 05:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I added changes..... Hate it, Love it, want to verbally abuse me go ahead! This is actually my first time editing so feel free to point out necessary changes or to clean it up a bit more ^_^. I liked this team build because...well, I like Ritualist. I made these changes based on suggestions Ive read here and also incorporated other builds. In theory it should work.....Hard to get a group of players to test out a team build....But if any of you would like to team together and pull this one off lets give it a try >:0. Also I think maybe making notes of how the spike works would be nice partnered with a short usage of each build. DwG is a heavy spike tool and with support gathered throughout the team heals shouldnt be a problem. At the least this would definately be a fame farming build because of its huge AoE and damage. My theory is that with Oath Shot and Expel hexes most meta teams would be at a serious disadvantage. Keep in mind that because DwG is dropped at approx. every 10 seconds the damage spread would be around SF/SH team builds. PS: If anyone has any ideas of how to fit skills such as Fallback! and Brace Yourself that would be cool. 21:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :dont need the dash n drop rits go Rt/P with fall back, that way the whole team can run in and drop, also you need extinction instead of QZ or try to find a way to squeeze it in there as it will greatly increase the damage--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 10:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Wipe you even faster*. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 10:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::The reason I didnt put in EoE was for the reason the poster above me stated. It's too risky with this spike. However, I am willing to take down QZ and offer both into variants. Now lets talk about "Fallback!". I think it should go on the Vital Warder. The reason is 1. I dont think we'll need two snarers running and 2. The Destruction Warder with Spirit Siphon will always have enough energy for the snare on spikes 3. I like Dark Escape on the Dash n Drop Rts because this is a team support build unlike the traditional two monk backline, anything to keep thing up and running will be appreciated. I aslo like disrupting dagger on both, Im thinking maybe thrown inbetween the DwG drops would help when spiking monks or other targets. Dash Im not too sure about. On one hand it does provid IMS for the spikes but it could be replaced for another vital skill. Aslo "Fallback!" has too long of a recharge for this spike so individual IMS is a bonus. Theres are my ideas on "Fallback!" I wanted to post them here before making the changes. After all Im not the author of this build so the final decision rest with him/her. 16:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::thats why I suggested a defensive spirit spammer so that EoE backfiring is minimized. Also I think 2x IMS on 2 rits are a waste of skill slots if you like have fall back in both of them instead you can chain it and it will provide this squishy team a decent heal and IMS--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 02:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Personally I'd put Expel on the backline, add Spirit Siphon for energy management instead of Offering of Spirit. Add another copy of Glaive on #5 if you change Expel. Char #1 has way too much energy management, and even has GoLE in the optionals! If anything the second rit should get more energy management as they use pretty much the same skills, but a more expensive spirit (Agony dies in seconds! take bloodsong imo.) Having a 5th rez in a 7 squishie team shouldn't even be considered as optional. Mainbar rez on #1. You're also lacking enchantment removal big time, it wouldn't even take a good monk to pre-prot the spike as you got 4 characters running to the target. Took me 3 minutes to figure that out, and that in the very early morning. Cheers :actually this is not a single target spike, its more like a AoE pressure/spike (depending on the bars). So I dont think even a great monk could pre-prot all targets affected from a well placed spike. Also I like the idea of Expel been a backline--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 03:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Again guys please read the discussion page before you comment on the build! While I see your point with Expel Hexes, I do not think that change is necessary. What I like about this is that along with its immense pressure you have so much back up(some are spiking while others are healing). Again think of this build as a SH team. Oath Shot is enough to stop big prots from kicking off. The only real thing you can do is spam RoF and Spirit Bond but protting against multi-teammates isnt easy. IMS is really only to get from point A to point B quickyly. As Im sure teams wont stand in a neat little ball for you to spike you'll need to go where the action is. The reason #1 has so much e-management is for the snares...to much? dont know if theres such a thing. However I'll switch the spirits around and give more use for all that energy. So basically the idea is: Spread damage. Channeling for more damage/finish. 2 healers plus backbone and more support thrown in all the builds. And yes the snares are important if you plan on taking down more than one. But like I said, one could easily switch a warder with a Rt/P runner. 22:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Squishy This is like my favorite pillow, it's so squishy. You'd have to have watermelon sized balls to feel safe running this. ChaoticEvil 13:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :agreed. This is the squishiest squishiness i've ever seen in my life. It's like eating perished apples, you know its disgusting, but hope it still tastes good. 16:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Have any of you tried it? From what I've heard it does just fine. The only critique I got is "If the team is unorganized it doesnt do good" which can be said about any team build and "Its great in the beginning but loses momentum in long matches" Which I believe is do to players learning to avoid DwG and knowing who is going to be spiked with Channeling Strike. But if we are to be honest that can be said about anythng. I think perhaps you see just Ritualist and think "Rts dont have high armor. Therefore this must fail" Please look again and you will see the almost every bar has defense, meaning if played right there shouldnt be much dmg spreading at all. I've talked with some friends on this and not ounce did they say that they felt squishy. 23:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if that is the case; you're still dealing with 60 armor rits with no prot. A good spike can take anybody down. In this case a backline spike would destroy this. Not sayin' it's in meta I'm just saying it can happen. A good team with good organization and a fairly strong backline would be a match for this. ChaoticEvil 05:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned Again? Well I guess if the creator has given up on it theres no reason to keep it alive. Shame since it was getting used some-what. :I see no real prot. That scares me. Like big time. I like the idea, but I am just not enough of a man to run anything like this. Maybe I just need to get a few more hairs on my chest. ChaoticEvil 07:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The way I first had it set up, it wasn't so much a pressure like it is now, but was an epic teamspike with good defense. The community voted to change it. So be it.--Haseo 20:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually Haseo. Your build would have been torn apart in todays meta-game. The only defense it had was against Hexway. We decided to move to more pressure because this is more on the gimmick side of the meta. We thought it would best to give most meta teams a run for their money while still keeping the spike/pressure idea intact. Beside it is 70AR with the right insignias. If you would like we could make it more of an rspike backline for more prot. I went with a more Sway/Iway oriented backline because I felt that the extra spirits would help with Spirit Infuse spam aswell as energy, making sure that there would always be enough heals. What I like about this even more is that it allows the team to spread their roots and still work as a team to effectivly spike. Remember that DwG drop effect covers in the area. Covering corners won't be a problem. Infact I think this would be great against frontliner heavy HA teams. Haseo this is your build if you want it a certain way speak up and share your ideas. I'm not trying to flame you but stop moaning over the changes and get to work on YOUR build. 05:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't supposed to come across as a moan, but the community changed it for reasons stated above, and thats fine with me. There is always more than one way to run a build.--Haseo 19:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::lol random IP, create an accoutn and login, (or if its Haseo using it as a sockpuppet, whatev) you cant say its YOUR build, no one owns builds, gets credits to someone, etc. if its famous like i heard on build got great and was created a longitme ago by some dudeon guru, then yea thats understnadable.--Bluetapeboy 22:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Im sorry I have no clue what you just said, I assume your talking to me because of the "random IP" part. From what I can tell it has nothing to do with this discussion. For the purpose of moving this along (Because I see the abandoned tag was removed again) lets stick with the build and related topics only. PS that wasnt directed at you but for everyone to know to stay on track. 19:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Another Idea : : : : With Backline... : : OR : : : --Haseo 21:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Get rid of the spirits. Doesn't work well with an Ebon Spear.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 22:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Or : : For better spirit synergy.--Haseo 01:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want a real prot monk then dropping Expel Rt would be a good choice but then we'd lose the advantage of Oath Shot and might as well go full monk backline. In that case we should place both "Make Haste!" and "Fallback!" on the Divert Hexes monk and keep the dual dash 'n' drop Rts adding Augury of Death on one of them for a Deep Wound on called spikes. How does the community feel about replacing the backline with 3 Monks? Off the top of my head Im thinking HB monk for red-bar up, RC or LS for protection, and Divert Hexes monk with maybe Aegis? Ateast that way we'd have a "real" prot in the team along with the speed boost (SoC can be added if not too cramped). ::Also EDA would only nullify spikes at best since a monk would quickly remove blind and organized teams would have the enchantments removed. We already have WoW and WoS on the bars for melee pressure. The derv could be replaced with another DwG Rt since we are losing damage with a three monk backline. Infact Haseo you could add some of those defensive spirits you wanted. ::I see what your doing with the cracked armor but I dont know if all that is necessary and I dont like it on the monk. Binds, I think would help but with Shattering Assault being the flavor of the week wouldnt hold too well against teams centered around it. Maybe going PnH with Deny Hexes. Actually I think going PnH would allow for Aegis or Divine Intervention on the bar, for security against backline spiking teams. We could even pull out the old Heaven's Delight builds LOL. The speed boosts could be placed on either the Rt or the Monk. Thats my thoughts on things so far. 20:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::In any case, I think the build(s) I put up stand up to meta pressures better than old build while still maintaining single target spike and lolaoe.--Haseo 02:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sadly you aren't gonna kill anything. I like the idea tho, ima make one. Rawrawr Dinosaur 02:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) When the shitters get to ballin', drop it like a pot Danny best rapper alive? '···''' Danny So Cute 15:55, 26 January 2010 (UTC) :Not quite, but nice try. My EDA varriant got nerfed, so that possibility is out the window. Those fifth and sixth slots are pretty well open to free manipulation.--Haseo 14:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : :Something like this?--Haseo 15:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Some Big Changes Now more on the gimmick side, but should be effective. Please Discuss.--Haseo 00:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :You're gonna blow up too fast. Without any real prots, no chance. ··· Danny So Cute 22:30, 6 February 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone blows up fast against SA Rangers. WoW and WoS are going to be better defense against them than many prots, and you have 5 copies of one and 4 of the other - plus 2 "FB!"s and "SYG!"s (shame the latter got nerfed). It is a team full of squishies, though, and with it moving back to spike rather than pressure I'm not sure how effective it'll be... I would have liked to see NR/Tranq in something this gimmicky, but then that's just me. Widow maker 00:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, why Agony? It's going to last all of like 3 seconds. Yeah maybe if you had a couple of copies for pressure, but is it really worth it here? Widow maker 00:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yah, good point, but I still see this build working both as pressure and spike. GoLE for agony? Ghostforge for 99AL rits might be fun.--Haseo 00:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pressure-spike would be good, in which case having a couple of Agonies might be OK, but 30 damage to everyone isn't that big a deal when you really have only Destruction and maybe Essence Strike as your other pressure, and Channeled Strike spikes I guess, but those are expensive. Widow maker 13:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::All good points, but what should replace Agony?--Haseo 13:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Gole. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 13:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::My thoughts too. Changed.--Haseo 13:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Also, it there any realy reason not to have Res Sig on the first Rit? Siphon should give you have energy than GoLE and if not you could use GoLE instead of Siphon, in which case you have better energy management than the second Rit because Destruction is cheaper (overall) than Vital. Widow maker 14:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You could fit something like Iron Mist in that slot. I'll put both in optionals.--Haseo 15:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Move to Testing?--Haseo 14:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think you need some hex removal to be mainbarred, tbh. Widow maker 17:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Future Update? Isn't DwG getting a HUGE buff, energy cost reduced to 5, reduced cast, and 5 second recharge. This is according to the update preview, but wouldn't this just be awesome if that were to happen?--Haseo 19:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :that part of the update is for pve only. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It said PvE for 20% armor pen., NOT for anything after that.--Haseo 22:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I really doubt the other things would apply in PvP. That would just be so stupid. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:56, 22 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Stupid, yah absolutely, but the wording of it leads me to believe it is for both.--Haseo 23:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just wait till it comes out. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 23:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::DwG is good enough already :::::::It's out, huge buff yes but only in PvE. Unlucky. But then this would have been waaaay too OP if it had been a PvP change too. Widow maker 20:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yah. Awesome as it would be, it would be just gamebreaking. At least they have the sense not to do that.--Haseo 22:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Song of Concentration you need to put song on one of the rt/p :Replace "NS!" or "NGU!" with SoC?--Haseo 20:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck with that seeing as you're going to be holding a package for a good deal of the time.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Reason I didn't put it in to begin with.--Haseo 19:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hex Removal Replacing one of the Utility Ritualist with Expell Hexes seems like a good idea, or placing a non-elite on both. Problem would the players be capable enough to perform both roles at ounce. Since the buff (/partial nerf) to Ritualist skills you could actually pull off the defensive spirit build now. All in all I advocate for Expell Hexes and with no need for attribute split the player could still use Renewing Surge, Lamenation, or Spirit Rift. You could even add Blind was Mingson which is still usable with little attribute investment. 16:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and since the build would entitle Rt/Me it might be wise to place a solid rupt such as Cry of Frustration. 16:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Backline One of the reason I was in favor of a Ritualist backline was because of Oath Shot. Now that that is removed I motion that we change the backline into monks. I was thinking a standard infuze monk coupled with PnH using Song of Concentration. 14:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :A rit backline would mean you could put spirits and, say, MBaS on the other rits, and get a good synergy out of it, but given that A) The current build doesn't really feature these and B) Now that SA has been nerfed, monks aren't killed so much by absurd enchantment removal, a monk backline ought to work. Widow maker 15:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've edited the backline but did not touch the skill mini-bar because Im still trying to work on a way to have Song of Concentration. I would put on the RC monk but Energy worries me and PnH wouldnt have enough utility to prot, so I'm stuck for now. Any ideas? 14:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Something like... :::If you replace a utility Rit, SoC and good hex removal.--Haseo 19:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Feedback We are going to need more feedback on the community again on where to go next and if we should move to testing. 03:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Utility Rit Imo, the mesmer skills should just be mainbared, you need some rupts and hex breaker is pro, and you dont really need the other possible skills as you already have a fair bit of them here and there.. Steamy:> 19:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Move to testing? Anyone else agree? 19:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. --Steamy Igloo! 19:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Finalize the optionals, then yah.--Haseo 13:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the /A variant would be best. It applies a rupt and deep wound. 18:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. CoF stops caster spikes and hex breaker is good for relic running. --SteamyIgloo! 19:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would put Iron mist on #1, Cof & Hex Breaker on #5, and either "Brace Yourself!" or Shield of Absorption on #8.--Haseo 13:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OLOLOLOLOL Just tested this and first match against eleball. Most fun ive ever had in HA. nojk. --SteamyIgloo! 13:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :PBaoE>Eleball :P . What did you run as your optionals?--Haseo 15:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Res sig, CoF + hex breaker and fall back. --SteamyIgloo! 15:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::3x"FB!", "MH!", and 2xEarth Magic=serious movement control. Too much of a good thing?--Haseo 15:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was for shits and giggles tbh. It was a no req pug = going to fail. --SteamyIgloo! 15:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gotcha.--Haseo 15:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So are we main-barring Mez variants and go on to testing. 20:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Should be. --SteamyIgloo! 20:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Moved to Testing And updated the utility with the mesmer skills mainbarred.--Haseo 13:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) @ Frosy's vote... 1. Build has "FB!" 2. Swap out 2 wepon spells for Life and another spirit (Recovery, Recuperation) 3&4. Change /E to /N. : : : : : : : : You can move the Res Sig around between 1&2, depending on what you want to take with you.--Haseo 13:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) maybe this: : : : : : : : : --Steamy..x 21:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : +pnh/LS and an HB, prot preference, dual MB&S is enough to run pnh but you wont get a pug running anything but LS. Made this in 2 mins, probably a few changes ill decide to make later but bleh. Could run iron mist over eruption too. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Optionals id say is rip ench over one of the nec snares, taking another hard rupt on the /me over either resil or an mb&s, dropping sigs for other rit skills/utility and if you took more spirits you could run siphon but you have bip. Without BiP this build would suck soooooooooooo bad Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have something almost identical in TB, with ward elements over eruption, Strip over Rend, Spirit Light over the MBaS's and Spirit Siphon over Essence on the rits with spirits. --Frosty 17:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Theres only 5csrikes+dw/dd, so 5 essence > spirit siphons Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh I can see your point, but if 5 Channeled Strikes with armor pen didn't kill the follow up won't do the trick. Then again, it's all about 3,2,1 Spike, 3,2,1 Spike infuse :D --Frosty 17:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah essence > infuser, gogo actually being able to call. Without bip this would be useless, the aoe spike has to double drop or it'll get HP'd and pot'd to shit :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Can someone Remove juzo's stupid vote? I mean, no offence to the kid, but its full on retarded. Relying on someone balling = they will just not ball, builds with 100% counters dont work. At least change the bars to the ones I did so it can actually kill stuff without the dwgs, because then when you kill the infuse you can just dwg spike their team and he will have no energy HPing when he rezzes etc so cant infuse, downward spiral etcetc. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to. It would be cool if you could fit in CA.--Haseo 20:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Can take cracked on the nec, i just like all the sin shit too much :) Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Vote Wipe Please, completely new build.--Haseo 19:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it didn't take that long saint :P --Frosty 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Convert Rit... ...has three professions hurr 18:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) great plz change to great catagory, its 100% 5.00--Bluetapeboy 22:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Do it youself next time :P [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«''']] 22:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Broken template code The template code for build 3 should be "OAmiAyi8QsTmLzb8HeHXjFAA" not "OAmiAyi8QsTmLzb8HeHXjFAAA". -- 19:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i've played against this a few times, havent lost to it yet but it was ok. whilst its a decent build i dont think it really deserves a 5 rating when its so very easy to counter with interrupts as with all caster spikes. Unfair.... it's fun infusing pugs against this with a henchie prot :/ Falrach 05:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC)